1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cutting tools for use on wood or plastic, and particularly to bits for routers. It is directed in particular to a means for adjustment of the depth of the cut, thereby eliminating the need for frequent bit changes. It also features replaceable blades for ease of blade change and sharpening of blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patent art contains numerous examples of cutting tools and bits, many with replaceable blades. With minor exceptions, none of the prior patent art shows a cutter with means for adjusting the depth of the cut. The exceptions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,847, effect an adjustment of depth by adjusting the projection of the cutting blades. This adjustment means has obvious limitations for precision work since it is obviously impossible to adjust the blades equally. The device of the present invention overcomes this limitation and provides a means for minute adjustment of the depth of cut from flash cuts to rabbit cuts controlled by a single clamp screw. The present device also replaces roller bearings with a guide plate, making the bit easier to use and control.